


3: Things you said Too Quietly

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

Since I started sharing a bed with you, I have gotten used to hearing odd things in the night. I don’t sleep much anyways and really, just getting to watch you still breathe is kind of overwhelming sometimes. But now I’m laying in the dark and you sound… scared. You keep muttering something I can’t make out and you’re making the worst sounds. I’ve learned my lesson about reaching for you when you get like this. I go to move out of the bed when I finally catch some of your words and my blood runs cold. 

“Please. Please don’t hurt him. I’ll cooperate.” I only just manage to make it out over the sound of your ragged breath. 

This should worry me. This should be addressed. I would love to believe you’re talking about someone, anyone else, but then you’re begging your shadow assailant to let go of the one they’re holding against you and my name comes up. Not Q. The other one. The one I told you one night when we were drinking. 

My stomach churns as you reach out, still asleep. I lay still and let you wrap yourself around me. Tomorrow. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow. 

Tomorrow comes and goes and the next day after and I never bring it up. I am a weak point, a chink in your armor and I am too selfish to put an end to it. 

 

**James**

 

Things have gone badly. I can hear you scrambling the minions on the other side of the comms and you’ve already lectured me on sticking to the dossier, but here we are then. 

“Q…” You’re about halfway through tearing into one of your engineers and I can feel the guy I was supposed to be following closing in on me.    
“There has to be something in that kit that’s going to get 007 out of there, Trevor! Now-”   
“Q, listen to me.” I’m trying to be noble about this, but you’re not letting me get a word in edgewise.

“You shut up!” you’re barking back at me. I can see you, even a thousand miles away, your face completely blank but I know that underneath you’re in a rage, and rightly so.

“Q, please, I’ve got things to say before-” Please let me say this. 

At first I think it was the wind interfering with the comm but no, it had words, that sound. Your words. 

“I’m not ready to let go yet.” You barely whispered it. It was just a breath shaped like words. 

“Alright then. Let’s get me home then.” Looks like I’m fighting my way home. Again. 

Every bruise and brush with the blade is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
